


薄荷糖

by gg0v0, Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 現實向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 和gg骰了幾個梗玩接寫，篇名就是我骰到的梗（懶得取名XD）。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 22





	薄荷糖

**Author's Note:**

> 可以猜看看哪裡是我寫的，  
> 無獎徵答，嘿嘿。

雨滴掉落在窗台上，滴－答、滴－答，和牆上掛著的時鐘重奏，滴答、滴答，床邊桌上的節拍器左搖右擺加入這首曲子，噠⋯⋯噠⋯⋯噠⋯⋯噠⋯⋯。

明明是Eddy提議要一起練習巴哈的雙小提琴協奏曲，但現在卻只有Brett在練習第一小提琴的部分，他那個好友正窩在角落的椅子上玩手機，頻率完全不同的震動聲攪亂了那一串串晶瑩的滴答聲，Brett嘆了口氣將琴放在琴盒上，轉頭剝了一顆夾克口袋裡的糖丟進嘴裡，嘎吱嘎吱地咬著。

「欸，你還練不練啊？」

總是在靜音模式下的手機並沒有隨著Eddy打字的手指發出鍵盤音，他終於打完一串句子送出後才抬頭露出耍賴的那個表情，舔了舔嘴唇向好友說著讓人翻白眼的句子。

「要啊⋯⋯當然要練，你剛剛那個B變成B#了啦，你的音準離家出走了，哈哈哈！」

他放下被他捏得熱呼呼的手機，拿起琴靠近Brett，拉了第二小節的七個音，刻意加重了最後那一個八分音符的B，得意洋洋地對著面無表情的人笑了笑。

嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱，他咬碎了嘴裡那顆藍綠色的圓球，帶著滿口過涼的薄荷氣味開口。

「你不是一直在用手機？原來還有在聽啊？」

「有啊，我一直都有在聽，我只是在問Jordon他上次去吃的那間韓式烤肉好不好吃而已。」

Eddy主動解釋著，紅紅的鼻子抽了一下發出吭哧聲，抬手揉了揉因為天氣變化而過敏的鼻子，一臉羨慕地盯著對方不停發出聲響的嘴。

「這個爛天氣⋯⋯我又鼻塞了⋯⋯你還有薄荷糖嗎？」

「沒有了，我只有一顆，還是你要吃我剩下的碎屑？」

Brett說完還對著Eddy張開嘴，讓一直吸著鼻子的傢伙看看他口中殘餘的糖粒碎片，挑眉看著對方變得和鼻頭一樣紅的雙頰。

「⋯⋯！」可、可惡！Brett每次都講這種曖昧的玩笑話，而且還只在私底下才對Eddy說！

⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯Eddy會誤會的啊⋯⋯！

幾乎是Eddy認識Brett多久，他就暗戀了Brett多久。可是Brett那張揚自信的人，在任何地方都吃得很開，交友圈裡更是充斥各樣辣妹，雖然Brett不吝和Eddy分享某些私人秘密，看似和Eddy距離特別近，但Eddy還是只敢將自己的心思緊緊藏好，害怕造成好友的困擾。

「⋯⋯我⋯⋯我又不只一張嘴！你那點糖才不夠！」不管了！每次都只有Eddy自己一人在苦惱，他不想再讓Brett專美於前，於是抓著琴頸，漲紅著臉朝著好友喊出騷氣爆棚的台詞。當然，一說完他的耳根都燙得快沸騰了。

Eddy就是在浪吧，還有順道把求而不得的苦悶給發洩發洩。他想，他故意對好友說了這樣露骨的騷話，Brett這直男應該不敢對他怎樣，只會跟著開啟黃腔模式罷了。

⋯⋯誰知道Brett這人，根本就沒有什麼不敢的！！！

「把琴放了。」Brett聽完Eddy的話，用舌頭啵了啵嘴裡的薄荷糖碎屑，把自己的琴輕放進身旁的琴盒，還特地轉鬆了他的弓毛。⋯他暫時有一段時間沒有要拉琴，還是讓弓毛休息吧。

「不是⋯⋯要一起練嗎⋯⋯？」看見好友沉下臉，還收了琴，Eddy以為自己對練琴不認真的態度惹好友生氣了，他頓時心虛的杵在原地，提著琴的手掌因緊張而開始冒汗。他⋯⋯沒有想要害對方不高興的。

「放下。」Brett又朝Eddy跨近一步，加重語氣，在Eddy臉前重複著命令。

「哦⋯⋯弓也要嗎—哇啊啊！！！」Eddy動作非常不流暢的把琴放回桌上，他才剛轉頭想問Brett，Brett就不耐的搶了他手上的弓，迅速果決的鬆開弓毛、拍到琴布上。

緊接著，Brett恢復空閒的雙手伸過去將Eddy拉近，一手臂環上Eddy的腰，另一手滑向Eddy的後方，踰矩的把手掌塞進對方褲管根部，隔著褲子磨擦Eddy的屁股縫。

「我來看看你的嘴多會吞！」Brett惡狠狠的對Eddy說著，上手就扯了對方的褲鏈。要皮是吧？⋯⋯我讓你皮！！

「呃⋯⋯等下等下、那個⋯⋯Brett你說的嘴是⋯⋯」Eddy還沒從劇烈的轉折回神，他推了下Brett正用力揉他屁股肉的手，不過Brett靈活的將手臂閃到了別處，撫摸他的大腿根。

「就是你說的『那張嘴』！」Brett用鼻子哼了一聲，在提到「那張嘴」時還將手插進Eddy的四角褲裡，用手指彈了Eddy的兩側臀瓣。

「等等等等下啦、啊啊啊！！」Eddy話還沒說完，就被Brett推到床墊上，他被扔在Brett媽媽挑選的碎花床單和枕套上，即使鼻塞還是能聞到周圍寢具上，Brett的味道。

「嗚－－！⋯⋯」Eddy被拉了褲子，Brett捏著他的臉頰逼他嘟起唇，壓上去就用舌頭把剩下的薄荷糖都推到Eddy的嘴裡，還用舌尖刷了遍Eddy的門牙。

Brett手快的抓了床頭櫃裡的潤滑液，擠了好大一坨在手心，就抓上Eddy剛暴露在他面前的下體，軟軟的肉莖被他塗著潤滑液的手快速擼動，馬上就直挺挺的站起來任憑他欺負。

「哼嗯！！⋯⋯」Eddy的嘴還沒被解放，他又不敢往Brett亂闖的舌頭咬，私密處被一陣搓揉，他的兩條腿都爬滿了雞皮疙瘩。這發展⋯⋯不、不對呀！！Brett不是喜歡辣妹嗎！？

Eddy還以為Brett對於他暗暗的喜歡無動於衷，殊不知人家早就挖好坑，蹲在暗地裡等著逮他呢！

「不要⋯⋯好怪⋯⋯啊！」Eddy的手搭著Brett的肩膀，對方用鼻尖碰他的鼻骨，還用唇吻了他好幾次，看似親暱的安撫他，但Brett手下的動作毫不拖泥帶水，揉到他腿軟想射了，卻又將手指挪到那張『嘴』的附近挑逗不停，補足潤滑液後就一寸寸往裡面侵入，而Brett這管潤滑液是薄荷口味⋯⋯弄得Eddy下半身的敏感帶都刺涼刺涼的，他的兩邊乳頭，還被Brett壞心的點上兩坨潤滑液，又涼又冰！

Eddy在Brett的逗弄下射了精，他的精液弄髒了Brett的手和他們身下的床單，他不安的想拉住Brett的袖子，手裡卻被塞了Brett剛用牙齒撕開包裝的淡藍色保險套。

「嗯？」Brett抓了Eddy的手，握上他硬得不行的陰莖，抬抬下巴，示意Eddy將套子給他戴上。

Eddy頭一次遇到這情況，他腦袋當著機，傻愣愣的扶著Brett的肉柱，拿起套子對準頂部，卻怎樣都無法成功的將套子罩上Brett的龜頭。

「不然別戴了吧，反正我是你的第一個男人，也是最後一個。」Brett皺眉，抓著Eddy的手又在他的陰莖擼兩下，他臉上寫著不耐煩，但看著Eddy擺弄套子的笨拙模樣，心裡可愉悅了。畢竟，Eddy大概也沒有給自己之外的其他男人戴套的經驗嘛！

「誒⋯⋯啊！？」Eddy捏著捲成一團的套子，吸了下過敏的鼻子，眨著眼消化剛剛聽到的宣言。

Brett⋯⋯咦！？呃⋯⋯該不會⋯⋯Brett⋯⋯啊啊啊！為什麼Brett可以把一句告白的話⋯講得這麼黃！！！

「⋯⋯Brett！！」當Eddy回味過來的時候，Brett恰好頂進來了。夾雜著無法置信的欣喜、以及後穴被開苞的痛楚，Eddy埋在Brett的頸窩裡哭了。這時，Brett的臉又湊過來，一下一下吻去了Eddy的淚珠，以至於Eddy的臉上⋯⋯也沾滿了薄荷味。

「Brett、你、你以後⋯⋯只可以餵我⋯⋯」Eddy的聲音又啞又軟，貼著Brett的耳邊喃喃，令Brett耳殼一麻。

好啊，肯定餵得你飽飽飽！⋯⋯Brett在心中想著。

「嗯⋯⋯」Brett低低的應了聲，用手勾起Eddy因為未等到他的答覆，而逐漸不安份的膝蓋，底下那人明明怕癢得要命，還抬起腿想磨蹭他的腰！看來Eddy體力還多著呢，夠他再吃上一輪了？

Brett揚著嘴角，在Eddy又將手臂環上來的時候，傾身將自己埋回對方的身體裡。

Brett心情好著呢，他等待Eddy那麼長時間，那人就是縮著到處逃避，拖著拖著這季又要過了，他連肉沫都還沒吃到！多虧Eddy作了好大一場死，Brett這回⋯⋯可是心安理得的把人吃進肚子裡了！

「嗚⋯⋯不要薄荷了⋯⋯」Eddy趴在新換上的碎花床單上，一根指頭都不想動。Brett⋯⋯餵得太多了！！

薄荷糖、薄荷保險套、薄荷沐浴膠、薄荷漱口水，⋯⋯Eddy完事後痠痛的腰，也被Brett摁著擦了不少薄荷油！⋯⋯就連Brett沐浴完，身上也都是薄荷刮鬍泡的氣味！！

「那下次，我換吃草莓糖？」Brett笑著回應Eddy的抱怨，哦，他們現在不只友達以上，還全壘打了！⋯⋯Brett糖還沒吃上，倒是先在Eddy的脖子上，種了不少草莓。


End file.
